Cherish
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: Semi-AU An unbreakable glass wall seperates Ludwig and Gilbert. Based on the video "Draw with Me".


It was a cold day when Germany first found it. A glass wall that stretched as far as his eyes can see. _What is it doing here? Who made it?_ He questioned in his mind as he reached a hand to touch the smooth glass. As he moved along and ran his hand done the wall, he saw someone ahead. There was a man standing not too far ahead of him. But he was on the other side.

He didn't seem to have noticed Germany since he was staring straight ahead unblinkingly. In a way, it almost seemed as if he was staring at the other side longingly. Germany tried to follow his gaze and find what he was looking at. _The city._ That was the only thing he could've been looking at.

Finally deciding to go see who this stranger was, Germany walked over to catch his attention. "Hey." He said, noticing how red eyes widened in surprise as he blocked the other man's view.

The man cocked his head to the side as if in confusion before mouthing something to him.

"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Germany said. The man on the other side gave him another look of confusion as he held his hand to his ear as if asking for him to speak louder. _He can't hear me either..._ Germany realized. After a moment of thought, Germany reached into his pocket and took out two pieces of charcoal and scribbled something on the glass as a test before writing "Can you write?" As he finished the question, he threw one piece of the charcoal high up and over the glass wall.

The man caught it expertly with a smirk before scribbling something on the wall as well. "Well, duh."

Germany smirked sheepishly at having to ask a silly question. "I'm Germany, what's your name?"

"The awesome Prussia, of course!" The man gave him a big grin as he wrote this.

Smirking a bit, Germany drew a line across the word awesome on his side of the wall before writing "That seems more like it."

Prussia frowned and glared at him. "Hmph! You're just jealous!" He paused for a moment. "Do you know how to draw?" Next to what he wrote, he drew a small bird.

"Not too well." Germany admitted as he attempted to draw a dog.

"Is that supposed to be a bunny?"

"No, it's a dog."

At this, Prussia burst out laughing. Or at least, that seemed to be it from the way he doubled back and fell on the ground. "Dogs have longer tails and shorter ears!"

"Well, why don't you try?" Germany challenged with a frown as he sat down on the ground as well.

Prussia smirked at him before drawing his version. "That looks like a bear with a long tail."

Prussia retorted with another "You're just jealous!"

The day continued with lots of smirks and grins and the wall soon became covered in snide comments and strange animals. Sometime afterwards, Prussia paused in the middle of writing a comment and looked behind him. Germany tried to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing but just a dark figure in the distance. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now." At seeing Germany's sad eyes, he quickly added, "But I'll be back tomorrow!" And with that, he quickly got up and left.

* * *

When Germany arrived at the spot again the next day, Prussia was already there. "What happened yesterday?" He wrote on the wall.

Prussia's face fell as he shakily wrote, "Someone came to pick me up."

Noticing that there was definitely something wrong, Germany wrote, "Is something the matter?"

"No, he treats me well." A split second after writing it, Prussia quickly crossed it out. He didn't need Germany to know that.

But Germany had already seen the message and frowned. "You're lying."

"I'm not! I'm doing perfectly fine..." Prussia paused to give him a grin. "So don't worry. Awesome can take care of himself."

"I don't care. I want to protect you."

Prussia looked surprised by that comment, but grinned again. "I feel safe right now."

* * *

Just like yesterday, Prussia left in the middle of their conversation to join whoever it was on the other side of the wall. Germany watched him go before glaring at the wall angrily. "...Why is this here? ...I want to be with Prussia..." He mumbled as he pounded his fist on the wall once before leaving.

* * *

The next day, Germany waited there, but Prussia didn't appear. He waited the whole day and the other man didn't show up. The next day was the same. And the day after that as well. It was a full week before Prussia once again showed up in front of him.

Germany couldn't help but let out a gasp when he saw the other man. "What happened to you?" Prussia's arm was in a cast and half of his face was heavily bandaged.

"...I fell down the stairs."

"Don't lie to me! What did he do?"

Prussia let out a small sigh, as if he didn't want to tell him. "It was my fault, really." He held the charcoal there as if ready to continue, but then let it drop as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Prussia! I-"

Prussia picked up the charcoal again and wrote, "It feels so cold. I want to be with you."

Germany bit his lip and made up his mind. "You will be." He dropped the charcoal and started punching at the glass.

"No, wait! Stop-" But to Prussia's surprise, the glass really started to crack. He quickly got up and stepped to the side as Germany really did break the glass. But just as they were smiling at the fact that he had gotten through, the class retracted, slicing at Germany before finally turning into a solid wall again. "West! Are you alright..." Prussia gasped as Germany stayed on the ground unmoving. He could see blood seeping out from underneath him.

"Help! Someone help him!" Prussia yelled as he pounded on the glass. "Can't... Can't anyone hear me?" He yelled.

* * *

Germany woke up in a hospital room. "...Prussia...?"

"Oh, you're awake." That was a famliar voice. Germany turned to see a blonde sitting by his bed.

"America? ...What happened?"

"You tried to break the glass wall. The glass rebounded and cut you up. You almost died from blood loss." America explained.

"And Prussia? What happened to Prussia?"

The American's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry? Who...?"

"The man on the other side of the wall!"

America frowned. "There was no one on the other side. The one who told us you were there was Russia. There was no one else on the other side."

"Take me to the wall."

"But in your condition-"

"Take me there!" Germany said loudly. America let out a breath of air and played around with his glasses a bit. "...Alright." He finally agreed.

* * *

"See, no one here." The wall was wiped clean and there really was no one on the other side. As he approached their usual spot, however, he noticed there was one message left there.

"Sorry. I can't see you anymore."

"No." Germany whispered to himself. He didn't want that to be true. "Isn't there any way?"

"What?"

"Don't you know any way to break this wall?"

America shrugged. "If it could be easily broken, they wouldn't have built it to begin with."

That wasn't the answer that he had been hoping for.

"...You could wait for it to come down." America suggested. Seeing Germany's suprised look, he gave him another shrug. "Things get old. They'll come down sooner or later."

"...How long would it take?"

America shrugged again, but Germany noticed that this time, there was some regret in it. "One year... Two year... Possibly... twenty." He looked over at Germany, a bit worried about his reaction.

"But it will definitely come down, right?"

"Yup! I'm sure of it!"

"...Then I'll wait."

* * *

Germany would go to the wall each day to see if Prussia was there. He wanted to hope that Prussia was just making a joke with that message and would pop up unexpectedly to make fun of him for falling for it. He didn't show up once. At times, Germany would try to peer over to see what the city was like on Prussia's side of the wall. It was somewhat similar to his side, but the city looked much more depressing. He had never seen any of the passing people smile or grin. The only one who did so was a tall, creepy man with a long scarf.

At times, he would leave messages to see if maybe Prussia would come when he wasn't there. The next day, the wall would just be wiped clean.

Days turned into months and months turned into years, and finally, one day, there was a crowd of people by the wall. There was a sudden large gap in the wall and Germany suddenly found himself on the floor with someone hugging him tightly. "I finally got to see you again!" He said with a wide grin on his face. "West, I thought I'd never see your face again."

"I didn't." Germany responded as he hugged Prussia tightly. "I always knew I'd see you again."

* * *

Notes...

The title comes from the name of the song used in the video.

Video: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M v j Z 6 V k L u C M (without the spaces)

* * *

**De-Anon from kink meme.**


End file.
